


Дозволь допомогти

by fu_ry



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu_ry/pseuds/fu_ry
Summary: Ньют встигає врятувати клаптик чорноти, що лишився від обскуріала. Маг має надію, що Криденсію повернеться його людська подоба.





	1. Chapter 1

У валізі шурхотіло й вовтузилось.

– Тихенько, вже скоро, – нашіптував Ньют. Йому теж було несила терпіти, поки людська штовханина дозволить йому продертися до своєї каюти.

Ну от, нарешті. Скамандер зачинив двері на шпінгалет і хутко перерізав мотузки на валізі. Тільки-но відкинув кришку – і йому до рук стрибнув завжди вертлявий ніфлер. 

– Привіт, малий. Скучив? Дивись, що я для тебе приберіг. 

Ньют дістав з кишені цілу жменю блискучого мотлоху: шматочки фольги, булавка, погнута ложечка для гірчиці, гвинтики та гайки. Звісно, не ювелірні прикраси, але тваринці однаково в радість.

Маг заліз у валізу, де його чекали ще десятки створінь, що потребували догляду та харчу. 

***

Він приділив аж занадто багато уваги кожному зі своїх вихованців. Просто ніяк не наважувався навідатись до останнього мешканця чарівної валізи. 

– Залишся тут: ти змерзнеш. – Скамандер врешті зсадив посіпачку на найближче дерево, хоча малий завзято чіплявся за пальці, й відгорнув завісу. 

У цьому мікро-світі, засніженому, промерзлому, ворожому до всього живого, не могло би довго протриматись жодне створіння. Власне, неприйнятний клімат і захищав допитливих тварин від зустрічі з тим, що могло б їм нашкодити. «Ненавмисно, звичайно», – додав подумки чарівник. Він справді у це вірив. 

– Я хочу тобі допомогти, – звернувся він до Криденсія. До того, що від нього лишилося, – клаптика чорноти, оточеному стримуючим полем. Він не вберіг юнака, і це ятрило йому душу. – Вибач, що замкнув тебе тут. Ти розумієш, я не маю більше варіантів: безпечніше буде, якщо ти побудеш у капсулі, доки я не знайду спосіб, як повернути тебе. 

Йому здалося, прозора куля з чорною хмаркою всередині ворухнулась.

– Сподіваюсь, ти мене чуєш. Впевнений, що так. 

Куля відплила на кілька дюймів від чаклуна.

– Не бійся мене. Ти можеш мені довіряти. 

Обскура віддалилась не менш як на чотири ярди. 

– Добре-добре, я піду, якщо не хочеш мене бачити. Загляну згодом. У нас вийде, ти знову станеш собою.


	2. Chapter 2

Його розбудив неймовірний ґвалт. Ньют вихопив паличку й визирнув за двері, готуючись до найгіршого. Магічні істоти розбігались навсібіч, волали й пищали, гупали важкими копитами, гарячково шурхотіли листям. Скамандер встиг помітити трійку окам, що зменшились до розміру з палець й прослизнули в прочинену кватирку до чарівникової оселі. Залишалось сподіватись, що решта сховалась деінде. 

Може й сховались, однак не всі. У грудях похололо, коли Ньют побачив мертву окаму. Порожні очі тварини немов спостерігали, як з неба, подібно до сніжинок, сиплеться власне вирване пір’я. А повз пронеслося дещо. Чаклун не був впевнений в тому, що побачив. Чорний згусток, більше не оточений захисною сферою, кидався з боку в бік, натикаючись на перешкоди й знищуючи їх. Створений руками Ньюта світ перетворювався на руїни. З прорваної діри у завісі до морозного світу віяло крижаним вітром.

Скамандер махнув паличкою, викликаючи білий спалах. Однак руйнівна чорнота встигла дістатися дерева посіпачок. Ньют відвів погляд. 

Тиша. Тут, усередині його валізи, завжди було гамірно. Але не зараз. Зараз – тільки вітер і його важке від сліз, що не вдалося стримати, дихання. Примусити себе подивитися – це було важко. Подивитись на розкидані навкруги тільця посіпачок і…

– Криденсію? – Ньют сів навпочіпки поблизу хлопця. 

Правду кажучи, юнак виглядав не краще мертвої оками. Його одяг перетворився на лахміття, виснажене тіло всипали синці й порізи, а очі байдуже дивились на зірки. Штучні зірки, що від скорботного настрою у світі валізки сяяли утричі не так яскраво, як завжди.

– Усе добре, – якось зміг вимовити Скамендер. – Ти знову людина… Я не завдам тобі шкоди. 

Чаклун спробував наблизитись до хлопця, котрий, втім, з останніх сил відсахнувся.

– Не хочеш, щоб я тебе чіпав? Гаразд. 

Ньют схлипнув і підвівся, щоб підібрати бездиханні тіла, власноруч, а не за допомогою магії. Сльози все лились і лились. 

– Ти плачеш.

Ледь чутний голос, хрипкий, безбарвний.

– Так. Ти вбив їх. Але я не серджуся на тебе, чуєш? – миттю додав Ньют.

– Але я вбив їх. 

– Ти не винен. Це темна енергія в тобі, це вона зробила. Мені сумно від того, що їх не стало, та я не тримаю на тебе зла. Чесно… Ходімо. Я поховаю їх пізніше, а зараз ходімо, треба зарадити тобі. 

Ньют спробував допомогти йому підвестись. Криденсій відсахнувся.

– Залиш мене тут.

– Ти поранений, знесилений і змерзлий. Ну звісно я залишу тебе тут!

– Я не хочу жити.

– Не кажи так. 

– Залиш мене. Чудова нагода померти.

– Ти знаєш, хто ти?

– Обскуріал.

– Єдиний обскуріал в історії, що дожив до дорослого віку. Єдиний обскуріал, що залишився живим після заклять дюжини могутніх магів. Єдиний обскуріал, що зміг повернути собі людську подобу після того, як темрява взяла верх і вирвалась на волю. – Ньют вкотре схлипнув: сльози чомусь знову навернулись йому на очі. – Якось у Судані мені трапилась дівчинка, така, як ти, проте набагато молодша. Я хотів їй допомогти, і мені вдалось відокремити обскуру, та дівчинка не вижила. Вона не вижила навіть з моєю допомогою, а ти зробив це сам. Ти повернувся сам з того світу, а тепер відмовляєшся від такого дарунку долі? 

– Це зробив не я. Інстинкт виживання обскура.

– Байдуже. Ти живий і майже здоровий. Принаймні при тямі і навіть розмовляєш. Можеш не ворушитись – я сам віднесу тебе в дім.

– Не чіпай! – Криденсій відштовхнув його. Звісно, сил у нього залишилось зовсім трохи, Скамандер ледве відчув його поштовх. Але ж не боротись із ним.

– Тоді пробач. Мобілікорпус!

Тіло юнака зависло в повітрі в дюймі над поверхнею землі.

– Пробач, – повторив Ньют. – Ти змусив мене це зробити: покинути тебе тут я не можу. 

***

– Ось так, обережно, зараз чари зникнуть. 

Тіло хлопця поволі опустилось на ліжко Ньюта. 

– Що болить?

Криденсій не відповів.

– Маєш переломи? Запаморочення? Що ти відчуваєш? Будь ласка, скажи. Я хочу тобі допомогти, я вилікую тебе.

– Не треба мені допомагати, не треба мене лікувати. Облиш.

– Мені боляче це чути. – Маг відійшов до шафи, збираючись з думками. – Сподіваюсь, ти не проти перевдягтись у мій костюм? Іншого одягу я не маю. Вибач, мені доведеться, якщо ти сам не хочеш…

Ньют розстібнув ґудзики на його жилеті, розстібнув сорочку. Через синці на грудях блідої шкіри майже не було видно. 

– Бідолашний. Але я знаю, як тобі зарадити! – Ньют Скамандер у своєму дивному помешканні вам чимало настоянок, пігулок та притирань, власноруч виготовлених і випробуваних. Якимось дивом у безлічі шухляд, скринь, полиць з міріадами пляшок, баночок та коробочок без етикеток він непогано орієнтувався, тож потрібний кухлик з в’язкою рудуватою субстанцією знайти вдалось швидко.

– Трохи підігріємо. Лакарніум інфламаре! – Під горням спалахнув магічний вогник. Субстанція набула багряного кольору. Чарівник зачерпнув трохи пальцями й торкнувся найбільшого синця під ключицею. – Не гаряче?

Ні, було не гаряче. Комфортна температура, трохи вища за температуру людського тіла. Однак Криденсій не сказав нічого. 

– Перевернись на спину. 

– Не треба. 

Що ж, це було очікувано. Тож Ньют переключився на ноги. Закотив штани, але не встиг торкнутись тонких щиколоток: Криденсій перехопив його руку. 

– Досить. Не чіпай. 

– Якщо тобі ніяково, можеш сам. 

Чаклун вклав йому до рук горня.

– Я не дивитимусь, можеш перевдягатись.

Однак юнак і не думав змінити одяг – лише застібнув свою сорочку, а кухлик відставив. Скамандер розчаровано зітхнув. «Не вішай носа», – наказав собі Ньют і з новими силами взявся за спроби допомогти Криденсію.

– Випий це. – Він протягнув йому пігулку та склянку води. – Таємна розробка: невідомо, скільки покидьків захочуть поживитись з продажу ліків, що поновлюють сили.

– Я не питиму. 

Ньют зціпив зуби.

– Будь ласка, не роби мені боляче.

– А іншим можна робити боляче мені?


	3. Chapter 3

– Я не зроблю тобі боляче. Не всі люди лихі. Тобі не пощастило стикнутися з найгірщими з них, але я хочу стати твоїм другом. Якщо дозволиш. Давай спробуємо? Забудь усе, що трапилось, – ти почнеш нове життя. Я можу показати тобі увесь світ, у ньому повно див…

Криденсій заплющив очі й відвернувся. Ньюту нічого не залишалось, як знову піти геть, щоб за кілька хвилин повернутися з трав’яною настоянкою.

– Це допоможе тобі заснути. – Тут Скамандер трохи схитрував: він подрібнив пігулку сили й додав до снодійного зілля.

– Залишити світло?

– Мені все одно.

– Добраніч.

Він не погасив світло, хоча у ньому зараз і не було потреби: у світі валізи, синхронно із зовнішнім світом, вже рожевіла вранішня зоря.

Ньют розмістився у старому продавленому кріслі, з котрого у щілину між заставленими книгами стелажами йому було видно, як його гість (хоча цей гість опинився в його оселі не з власної волі) усе-таки відпиває снодійного. 

***

За дві години чаклун полишив спроби заснути. Криденсій рівно дихав уві сні. 

Кілька хвилин Ньют не наважувався визирнути за двері, точно знаючи, що він там побачить. Розруху й мертві тільця.

Тварини наче заспокоїлись, однак з осторогою обходили свої загиблих товаришів. З осторогою й – так здалось чаклуну – мовчазним смутком. Ніхто не галасував і не стрибав йому до рук. Може, просто перелякались. 

Наче спростовуючи останню думку, щойно маг підійшов до того, що залишилось від дерева посіпачок, Пікетт заліз йому на плече й пригорнувся до шиї.

– Пробач, малий, я не міг їх захистити. 

Мимоволі сльоза скотилася йому до підборіддя, коли він почав збирати обвуглених посіпачок. Він міцно притискав їх до грудей, наче це могло повернути їм життя. 

А довкола загиблої оками зібрались її родичі. Вони не наближалась впритул – вартували поодаль. Залишки збляклого пір’я посипались долі, коли Ньют підняв тваринку, і по пір’їнці були підхоплені окамами й віднесені до гнізда. 

– Дивні у вас звичаї, шановні, – невесело всміхнувся Скамандер. 

***

Він поховав своїх маленьких друзів на межі з морозним світом, трохи прибрався, нагодував магічних істот і повернувся до хижки. Криденсій не прокинувся. То й добре. Значить, він може вийти з каюти й узяти їм обом щось до сніданку. 

Пікетт усе ще тримався за його шию. Ньют обережно погладив його по маленькій зеленій голівці.

– Перебирайся за лацкан, якщо хочеш піти зі мною. І нічого не бійся, зі мною ти у безпеці. 

За цими словами ховалося: «Я радий, що ти зі мною». Залишитись зараз самому чаклуну було б лячно. Один на один зі своїми думками. Його мучила невпевненість щодо того, чи зможе він допомогти Криденсію. І страх, чи не постраждає ще хтось.


	4. Chapter 4

Він не знайшов Криденсія у ліжку, коли повернувся з наїдками.

– О, Мерліне, сподіваюся, з тобою все гаразд, – прошепотів чарівник, кидаючись на пошуки.

У хижці юнака, очевидно, не було. І це було погано, так погано! Тварини небезпечні для кожного, хто не володіє навичками спілкування з ними, а обскуріал небезпечний для них.

– Зараз трохи потрясе, – кинув він Пікетту, що саме визирнув з-під лацкану, і побіг ще швидше, оглядаючи території внутрішнього світу валізи.

– Криденсію! – Ньют побачив юнака під скелею. В подертому брудному одязі, зіщулений чи то від холоду, чи то від страждань, що звалилися на його нещасну голову, він сидів у тіні скелі й уперто не озивався до Скамандера.

– Фух! – Чаклун опустив долі замотані у серветку тістечка й тости, з якими досі носився, не зважаючи на них, і сів коло свого гостя. – Ти мене перелякав. Знаєш, тут може бути небезпечно без моєї присутності.

– Чудово. Виходить, я усе зробив правильно.

– Пішли снідати.

Криденсій не відповів. Ньют змахнув паличкою, й у повітрі перед ними закружляли чашки й блюдця, молочник і цукорниця, і чайник, з якого одразу повалила пара. Скамандер вхопив чашку та чайник, налив чаю. Криденсій спостерігав з ледь помітною цікавістю.

– Пий, їж. 

– Облиш мене. Будь ласка.

– Ти хочеш померти?

– Так.

– А який сенс помирати голодним? Ти лишень спробуй: такий чай! Ти в житті такого не куштував.

– Ну звісно, я зростав у притулку.

– А тепер ти маєш змогу робити приємні речі, читати цікаві книги й пити гарний чай.

Чарівник узяв юнака за руку, розтиснув неслухняні пальці й примусив узяти чашку. Криденсій зробив маленький ковток – і вираз його обличчя раптово змінився. 

Скамандер посміхнувся і також відпив чаю. Тіло огорнуло приємне тепло, а розум сповнився радісних думок. Йому ввижалися весняні квіти, відчувався їх п’янкий запах, далі – свіжість щойно скошеної трави, а насамкінець – здалося, ніби метелики торкаються крильцями його шкіри. Те ж саме, звісно, відчув і Криденсій.

– Що це?

– Чарівний чай, весняний. Увечері питимемо осінній. Ти відчуєш аромат ґарбузового пирога і хрускіт соковитих яблук, а ще почуєш, як ґелґотять перелітні птахи, – замріяно примружившись, розказував Ньют. Він мав надію, що це (й багато інших дивних див, що їх маг збирався показати) заохотить Криденсія жити й пізнавати світ, такий відмінний від того, що майже знищив його.

***

Йому вдалося нагодувати Криденсія, і він почував себе справжнім героєм. Його маленька перемога закріпилася поверненням юнака до будинку.

– Дай-но я підлатаю твій одяг.

– Це зайве.

– Ти ж не збираєшся проходити у цьому лахмітті до вечері?

Скамендер впер руки в боки і став ще більше скидатися на матусю. Або на квочку з неслухняним курчам.

Як не дивно, Криденсій послухався. Ньют сподівався, що він не перестарався і не почав хоч ледь-ледь нагадувати покійну прийомну матір.

– Добре. Перевдягнись у мій костюм.

За допомогою магії він почистив одяг юнака, однак зашивати довелося власними руками. Хоча робити це було марно: дірка на дірці. Криденсій спостерігав за ним.

– Не існує чарів для того, щоб полагодити одяг, – пояснив Ньют і раптом випадково вколов голкою палець. Кинув шиття й сердито склав руки на грудях: швейна майстерність йому ніколи не давалась. – Я куплю тобі інший, як пристанемо до берега. 

– Не треба.

– Треба. Ти ж не будеш ходити голий? Допоможеш мені готувати ліки?

***

Він мав відмінний план: увесь час мати для Криденсія заняття, щоби в юнака не залишалось ні хвилини на моторошні й руйнівні думки. Просто, але ефективно. Криденсій був точно не з тих, хто відмовить у допомозі. Тому наступні кілька годин він перетирав насіння, нарізав корінці та слухав Ньюта. Скамандер розповідав про кожне зілля, про кожну рослинку, про зуби, кігті й отрути, про дистиляцію й фільтрацію – про все, аби викликати у Криденсія цікавість. 

Поволі, як помічав чаклун, його цікавість і справді набирала обертів. Здавалося, він дещо розчаровано віддав дощечку і ніж, коли Ньют повідомив, що на сьогодні праці досить. І після цього сталася разюча зміна. Немов він згадав, що мав намір залишити це життя.

– Хочеш, я розкажу тобі, як викликати приязнь гіпогрифа?

– Я нічого не хочу.

Криденсій повернувся до ліжка, відвернувся обличчям до стіни. Скамандер тяжко зітхнув: невже він десь припустився помилки, чи йому просто не щастить? Але ж він і не сподівався, що буде легко, нагадав він собі. Він обіцяв, він обіцяв Криденсію і самому собі, що допоможе йому.


End file.
